The present invention relates to a portable security buckle adapted for restraining a door from being opened by an intruder.
People often frequent hotels when traveling away from home. A door in a hotel room is always equipped with a lock used for restraining the door from being opened whether an occupant is in the hotel room or not. It is desirable that the door is securely locked particularly when the occupant sleeps in the hotel room. However, such a lock can be easily picked. To solve this problem, a chain lock is used for restraining such a door from being opened by an intruder even if the lock is picked. However, due to the nature of the chain lock, the door can be opened to such an extent that cutters can be inserted past the door in order to cut the chain lock. Thus, the door is opened by an intruder. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.